


mario kart and kisses

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Justified
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You cheated.” He accused, face deadly serious.Tim gasps, “How?”
Relationships: Tim Gutterson/Jimmy Tolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	mario kart and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I love my soft boys being competitive! Jimmy is totally worse than Tim but he lets his boy win sometimes just to see him smile

“Fuck off!” Tim shouted, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees as he grips the controller tighter. Jimmy laughs, throwing his head back with the force of it. “Shut up! I was about to take first place.”

Jimmy smirks, “And now I’ve taken it.” He shoves his feet onto Tim's lap, digging his heel into his thigh when he tries to push them away.

“You’re such a dick.” Jimmy doesn’t bother denying it, just humming happily to himself as he speeds ahead in the game. Mario Kart was always a guaranteed way to harmlessly piss each other off. And, after their stressful day of work – Tim dealing with Raylan creating more havoc at the office and Jimmy causing a fight with an obnoxious customer at the bar, definitely not on purpose – it was the perfect way to get their pent-up anger out.

Jimmy groans as he’s hit with a shell, allowing Tim to steal his spot on top of the leaderboard. He’s not too annoyed, really. How could he be when Tim lets out a loud whoop of joy and punches the air after he crosses the finish line, Jimmy following close behind.

“In your face!” Tim cheers, poking him playfully in the chest. Jimmy raises a brow, biting at the finger when it comes near his mouth. 

“You cheated.” He accused, face deadly serious.

Tim gasps, “How?” He doesn’t sound like he cares either way. He won, that’s all he’s interested in. Jimmy supposes that’s why they get along so well; they both have massive competitive sides, which always spices up their time spent together.

Leaning closer and fisting at Tim’s shirt, roughly tugging him forward, Jimmy smirks. “Your face is a distraction.”

Before Tim can fight back, Jimmy has their lips pressed together in a heated kiss. Tim melts into him, falling forward and pushing Jimmy back into the couch as he does so, straddling his thighs as he slips his tongue along Jimmy's. Jimmy groans, hands moving from Tim's chest to his hair, fingers sinking deep in the soft locks and pulling just enough to draw a deep moan from the man above him.

He could stay here kissing Tim for hours, but Tim has other ideas. Pushing himself away enough to catch his breath, Tim glances down at him – eyes shining brightly, lips kissed red. He grabs his controller, waving it in front of Jimmy’s face with a crooked smile. “Best of three?”

Jimmy chuckles, gripping at Tim’s waist and manoeuvring them so that he can sit upright but keep his man on his lap. He pressed a sloppy kiss to Tim’s jaw, marvelling in the light flush that spreads over his face. “I’m gonna win.”

Tim rolls his head back against his shoulder, laughing. “You wish.”

He does win. Tim can’t stay mad with him for long, though. Not when he uses the adrenaline from the game to push him back into the couch and claim his mouth once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never get tired of these two!!
> 
> Tysm for reading <3


End file.
